Welcome home FireBlaze
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: this idea came to me in a dream i once had pretty cool huh well my dream is a bit different to this but its almost the same i hope you like it :
1. Welcome to earth FireBlaze

I never remembered who my parents where until I landed on this planet so called 'earth'. I look up and first thing I saw was a big black mech pointing a gun at me… I knew he wasn't my father, I looked a bit to the left and saw a yellowy, green coloured mech

"leave the sparkling alone IronHide" the voice boomed. He also wasn't my father. To the right of him there was a Blue and red mech, I looked at him his optics ever so calm but I knew he wasn't my father. My door wings twitched a little my blue optics searched around I could feel my father close my optics searched a bit more and at last they found who I was looking for.

"Daddy" my little voice came out I sat there staring at him all eyes turned from me to him. He came running at me and picked me up to hug him.

"Oh my sweet little sparkling I missed you so much I can't believe she did that to you but you back now" his calm voice swept over me.

"Daddy my wings are sore" I whined

"Ratchet can you please look at her door wings" the bot that was holding me pleaded

"Yes I may" The Yellowy, green mech said walking towards where he was holding me.

"there fine apart from a little bruising and a dint" he said calmly

"Thanks Ratchet" said the mech who was holding me. I was tired and agitated from my trip I snuggled into him and feel into recharge.

I woke later to find I was on a couch, of some sort I moved around a bit and onlined my optics I looked up to find the black bot who held a gun at me and a blue femme beside him I squealed and tried to run away but I was stopped.

"He isn't going to hurt you" said a soothing voice. Tears started up and I snuggled into the bot that was holding me.

"She must be scared" I heard a females voice. I opened my optics to find my father there with a smile and whipping away my tears.

"It's all right baby girl no one will ever harm you I wont let them alright my sweet little sparkling" his voiced echoed.

"b-b-b-but daddy he nearly killed me" I sobbed. The black mech got a glare from the blue bot that stood beside him

"You were going to hurt Prowls daughter IronHide how could you do such a thing to our little niece" the blue bot yelled

"Chromia calm down IronHide meant no harm" the voice soothed her

"He still had no right to point at a sparkling" she huffed

"Yes I know Prime and Ratchet gave him a lecture on the way back here" he chuckled

"Alright Prowl" she smiled

"Aunty Romia and Uncle Hide" I whispered

"Yes" they both said in unison I looked up at them and giggled

"She is so cute how could her mother be trade her and me" Prowl said sadly

"She was greedy and not ready at the time" Chromia said walking over and sitting beside him.

"I just wish she was here to see our beautiful sparkling" He whispered as he hugged me. The door opened I looked over towards the door and there she stood I could feel she was my mother from far shot.

"Prowl" she hissed

"Flare" he jumped up and ran to her

"I missed you so much" he said as he walked closer to her

"I missed you to Growler" she said as tears feel down her face.

"Oh Flare" he cooed as he grabbed her into his arms. She nuzzled into his neck and cried. I begain to whimper as I felt my fathers and mothers pain.

"Shhhh it's ok little sparkling don't cry" Chromia said as she rubbed my back I peeked over the couch arm and looked at where my mother and father are. She looked up and looked over to me. She stood there staring into my optics.

"Mama" I whispered. She cocked her head to the side

"Fire-Blaze" she whispered and ran to me and cradled me in her arms

"Im sorry I left you my sparkling" she said with tears falling from her eyes. I reached up my hand to wipe away her tears and then I hugged and kissed her.

'Fire understands why mummy did" I whispered.


	2. Daddy ThunderCracker and Water Fights

"Fire understands why mummy did it" I whispered. She just looked down at me

"You had to get away otherwise they would of died and I wouldn't want to see mummy die" I reassured her.

"Yes I know but mummy shouldn't of let you there where they could of got their nasty hands on you" she whispered

'Im fine mummy" I whispered I lent up and kissed her. It was a lie I wasn't alright she left me there they got hold of me they did nasty things to me they held me underwater they left me there I couldn't swim. He saved me he took me into his care until he had to leave then they came back and tired and hurt me again. I ran away this time I got away and that is how I landed on this planet otherwise I wouldn't be here I still be with him. he is probably looking for me right now.

:Fire-Blaze to ThunderCracker:

:Fire-Blaze where are you dear child:

:Im with my mummy and daddy im sorry I left you I had to otherwise I would of died im sorry:

:I understand my sparkling will I ever see you again: the hint in his voice sound like I be traded him my door wings went low.

:Daddy ThunderCracker I want to be with you but I found my mummy and daddy I want to be with….. wait you don't you become one of me: I said sounding happy

:They won't let me sweet spark:

:I'll talk to Optimus…. Fire-Blaze out:

"Daddy, Mummy can I see Uncle Prime" I asked trying to get out of her arms. She put me down and I ran straight to the door.

"Ok lets go" they said grabbing my hands and leading me to where Optimus Prime was at. We knocked on the door the word 'enter' could be heard we walked in. I let go of my parents hands and walked up to him.

"Uncle Prime" I asked looking up at him he chuckled at what I could him and lifted me up

"Yes Fire-Blaze" he asked

"Can daddy ThunderCracker work with us please" I asked

"Daddy ThunderCracker?" Optimus asked confused

"Yeah he looked after me after mummy left and the Cons nearly got hold me, but he saved me and was looking after me then he went out and they came again so I came here so they cant get me and I want to know if Daddy ThunderCracker can come and join us here?" I said slowly

"I don't see why not" he said

Xoxox

:Optimus to ThunderCracker:

:Yes Optimus: he asked nervous

:You may join us if you like: he said a bit wobbly

:Oh really sir thank you, you won't regret it I promise: said the exited tone on the other end of the link

:Yes little Fire-Blaze here has told us what you did for her I think her parents will be pleased with you, it cute how she calls you Daddy ThunderCracker, she has a name for all of us. Im Uncle Prime: he said with a chuckle

:Yeah she is cute isn't she I'm on my way now I can feel her spark so I shouldn't be to long ThunderCracker out:

Xoxox

He looked down at me

"He is coming ASAP" he said with a smile

"Oh yay Daddy ThunderCracker is coming" I squealed jumping up and down

"You might want to call him Uncle ThunderCracker so mummy and daddy don't get jelly ok" he whispered

"Alright Uncle Prime" I said with a smile I lent up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear

"I love you to sweet sparkling" his voice whispered

"What is this about loving another femme I hear" Elita chuckled walking in

"Aunty Elita" I squealed in delight

"Oh my hello there Fire how is my little niece this fine day"

"Im good" I said happily

"How old are you again" she joked around tickling me

"I am 5 years old silly Aunty Elita" I giggled. I reached out to hug and kiss her then there was a knock on the door

"You may enter" Optimus called the door opened. I tried to jump out of Optimus arms to get there but he won't let me go. I transformed in to my jet mode that I used it was a small jet and I he let me go so I flow over to him.

"Daddy ThunderCracker " I squealed

"I mean Uncle ThunderCracker" I corrected myself

"You still are a cute little sparkling are you Fire-Blaze" he sighed giving me a kiss on the head

"Thank you ThunderCracker for looking after our daughter after I left her there I didn't mean to" Flare whispered walking up to him

"Anything for my younger sister" he smiled giving her a hug

"You are a true brother" she whispered and kissed him on the check. I started to get hungry so I gave a hungry whine

"Don't start that little missy what did we talk about you ask instead of whine otherwise no energon for little Fire-Blaze" he said sternly but calmly

"Sorry Uncle ThunderCracker" I said with tears in my eyes

"No crying either" he said whipping away my tears

"But im hungry and no one is feeding me" I complained

"You never asked" ThunderCracker said firmly

"You should be able to understand when I give a hungry cry" I debated

"Yes but only tiny little sparklings do that your 5 not a baby anymore you have to ask for it not whine otherwise you wont get any" he said unsympathetically

"Mummy!, im hungry and Uncle ThunderCracker is being mean to me" I whined

"Come here you grumpy sparkling" my mother said getting cross.

"Here is some energon for her" Elita said giving it to Flare

"Thank you" she sighed and gave it to me I drank it happily and when I was finished I gave a small burp

"do we have a little IronHide do we" my father said tickling me I giggled and my legs kicked around in the air

"Stop it" I giggled he did it a bit harder

"Daddy stop it please \" I giggled harder then I accidently let my little fluids out all over my mothers arm and on the floor

"Fire-Blaze!" said a stern voice I couldn't help but shred the tears

"Im sorry Uncle Prime I didn't mean to daddy was tickling me I tired to hold I couldn't" I whaled

"It's ok Fire-Blaze accidents happen I know you didn't mean it" said a soft voice. My mother on the other hand

"Fire-Blaze you should know better come on we have to get this cleaned up then clean you up" she said crossly

"I will clean up this mess flare you go wash up Fire" Prowl said walking towards Prime's cleaning closet. I was still whining and crying then I started to scream.

"Fire!" said a stern and very angry voice

"Stop it this minute your acting like a two year old sparkling and not a 5" said the angry voice

"But I didn't mean to!" I whaled

"Well you should be more careful" she said very austerely. We got to the bathing place she dumped me in the water roughly and started to wash me

"I don't want this to happen again" she said washing me

"Im sorry mummy… you hurting me" I said calming down. I start to giggle then she looked at me confused, I splashed water up at her and giggled.

"How think this is funny don't you" she laughed and splashed me and I splashed her back. And we ended up having a water fight. There was a knock at the door

"May we come in?" Elita, Chromia, Arcee and Moon asked

"Hahah yes you may" my mother chuckled they walked In and found water every were they found me and Flare in the water dripped from us

"What happened in here" they all asked astonished

"Water fight" I giggle throwing water at them

"Oh no you don't they all giggled and came in and we had a big massive water fight soon there was another knock at the door.

"Are you femmes ok?" asked a voice through the door everyone looked at Flare

"Yes my little Prowlzer" Flare alleged

"can we come in?" Optimus asked

"I don't know should they come in" Moon asked. All the femmes looked at each other…

"Yeah you can" they all called. Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, IronHide and Bee all walked in. they all went to their femmes and had a big water fight with both femmes and mechs after a while I feel asleep and snuggled into my mother and father


	3. Sick and Jazz

I woke up not feeling well. I squirmed and shift a lot. My optics opened to look at a person or bot I should say.

"Hay there Fire how are you feeling" the bot cooed I whined in response

"Here are you hungry" the voiced ask softly picking me up. I got feed only to bring it back up.

"Fire-Blaze" the voice was soft tears feel down my face. My stomach was in pain a lot of pain.

"Prowl im taking her to Ratch" the voice called from where we sat

"What wrong with our baby girl" Prowl asked puzzled as he walked up to us

"I don't know but she just brought up her energon" my mother said confused

"Ok I'll come with" he reassured and we walked towards the med bay I squirmed a lot on the way there and whined a lot.

"Ratchet what wrong with Fire-Blaze?" my mother asked worried about I was acting

"She has a stomach bug" The voice of Ratchet boomed

"Oh ok" my mother's voice just drop

"She will be fine I'll give her these" he said holding up some tablets and ill put them in her energon" he said as he walked away. He came back with a small lot of energon. I drank it and brought it back up. I ended with a whine.

"Pass her here" Ratchet demanded I got passed over he put me on the berth

"I see" he chuckled

"What?" my father asked

"She needs her new armour I got it for her here with door wings and everything I need you to out of here so I can do it" he alleged while pushing the out. My optics closed as he transferred the sparks and I woke later feeling a lot better. I sat up only to find Ratchet asleep on his desk and I thought this would be the best time to get away. I positioned my feet over the side of the berth and jumped down quietly. I walked towards the door and opened it, I turned around not a peek I walked out and shut the door transformed into my alt mode and drove off.

"Where did she go!" was all you could hear coming from the med bay. My father chuckled as I sat beside him.

"Dad it feels good not to be a sparkling anymore" I smiled

"Mmmm now you can do whatever you want" he chuckled I smiled in amusement

"Gotta go dad" I smiled and hugged him and left. As I walked out I ran into a bot I was about to fall but I got caught around the waist. My optics looked up only to find a blue pair looking down at me.

"Hello im Jazz" the bot replied

"I'm Fire-Blaze but you can call me Fire" I smiled up at him

"Well Fire might I say you look exultant" he said smiling

"Yeah snuck out of the med bay while the old mech was sleeping and got away came to talk to dad and yeah" I said stilling smiling

"Why where you there you look really healthy and who is your dad?"

"Yeah just got out of my sparkling shell and Prowl" I said chuckling

"Yeah Prowlzer is pretty cool huh" he chuckled and lend closer

"Jazz leave the poor femme alone" the voice behind us chuckled

"Don't listen Jazz it's a trap" I laughed his hand place on my chest and he chuckled as he felt the vibrations of me laughing.

Xoxox

**:Optimus to Jazz: **

**:Yeah Op:**

**:You might want to ask Prowl and Flare before you get more into that: I commend**

**:Mmm I will she is a beautiful femme: Jazz commend **

**:She is isn't she, Optimus out: **

xoxox 

"Fire have you got a sparkmate yet?" Jazz asked curious

"Uhhh no… as I said I just came out being a sparkling and every bot here as a sparkmate even Uncle TC which is Uncle Soundie" I sighed

"Mmm ok do you want to hang out sometime?" he queried

"I'm free now" I smiled

"Awesome" he lift me up and walked me to his quarters. Optimus just stood there shaking his head

Xoxox

I walked into Prowls office

"Prowl your daughter might have a sparkmate soon" I chuckled

"Why and who?"

"She just meet Jazz" I laughed

"Oh know" prowl laughed

"What wrong" Flare asked walking in

"Our daughter might have a sparkmate soon" Prowl chuckled

"Nawww really who" she asked getting excited

"Jazz" both me and Prowl said together we just cracked up laughing

Xoxox

We were sitting on Jazz's berth. Well he was I was laying. His music was playing booming through his stereo's

"Do you have Stero hearts, From where you are, you make me feel, I was only 19, sweet home Alabama, take a bow, I like it rough, jar of hearts?" I asked naming the songs I like listening to. He nodded his head and played them for me nice and loud. There was a knock on the door.

"Jazz turn it down or turn it off" the voice yelled through the door which caused him to turn it up louder

"Jazz I mean it I will knock this door down" it shouted again I giggled

"What is Fire doing in you room Prowl will not be pleased with this one bit and Ratchet has been looking for her everywhere" the voiced yelled opening the door to find him playing his music and me lying on his lap smiling looking into his optics.

"Fire Ratchet would like you in his office now" IronHide said sternly I just rolled my eyes and stayed there

"Fire now" the voice raised

"IronHide you can not make a her do what she doesn't want to do and she is bust at the moment" Jazz smiled

"Yeah lying on you" he growled he stormed out and walked to prowls office. You could hear him yelling from down the door. we both shock our head and laughed. I smiled and placed my hand on his check and stared into his optics.

"Aww isn't that so sweet" my mother flapped

"it is isn't" my father and Optimus agreed

"Fire, Jazz I don't mind if you two date even though you guys just meet you can get to know each other oh how cute will that be if you ended up being sparkmates, Omg you kids will looks so cute!" my mother smiled

"Wow slow down there Flare I don't think she is ready for kids let alone sparkmating just yet she is fine dating and going further just sustain the mating and kids" my father butted in. the smiles never left our faces my hand slowly left his face. His hand was placed on my waist and he slid down beside me. I snuggled into him and feel into recharge.


End file.
